Holiday Special name might change later
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: With Christmas around the corner a lot of hectic things occur, and many good things, what will fate have in store for a single Sakura. GaaSaku. Rating for suggestive themes and just in case
1. Chapter 1

Holiday Special….

**Hey guys, this is a story I wrote for the season, hope you enjoy it, and expect to see more fics. Please read and review, and give me some constructive criticism. Oh by the way please read the end comments important details on updates.**

----

Chapter 1: Shopping whoop-de-do

It was that time of year again, decorating the house, waking up early, finding the best bargains for that little item that you need, you know Christmas shopping. With Christmas only 1 week and a half away, a rosette was busy with the overtime workload she needed to complete in order to leave, and shop, shop, shop. Only thirty more minutes, she reminded herself then she would bust out of here and finally get a chance to start what she should have done a week ago. Her mind trying to recollect what her little nephew and niece wanted for Christmas, which led to thoughts of picking the adorable twins after school, and then to making dinner and decorating the house; which she still needed to find where she left the decorations from the previous year.

"NO! NO! NO! ," she shouted, gaining the attention of most of the hospital staff. Turning her head in embarrassment due to her little out burst: she regained focus on her files. She then realized there was only ten minutes left before picking up her nephew and niece.

'Okay concentrate, c'mon Sakura, you can do this 30 minute task in 10 minutes' she reassured herself sarcastically. With whatever ounce of energy left in her exhausted body, she grabbed the pen forcibly and almost destroyed it; if it was alive it would be dead by now, started jotting down useful information for tomorrows surgery, and the drugs needed for after the operation and so on…

"FINISHED! ," she yelled, again gaining the attention of the hospital staff, patients and anyone or anything else, maybe a couple plastic trees. 'I really got to stop doing that' she reminded her self foolishly and then ran in embarrassment to the parking lot, thanking god the parking lot was nearby. Getting into her previously owned old Honda Civic then ramming on the gas pedal she headed to Akarui Taiyou (bright sun) elementary school.

'Just in time, phew', she consoled herself as she heard the school bell ring, on the way nearly getting into three accidents, she thanked god for sparring her life, now none of that mattered when her niece and nephew came into view and shouting her name. She stepped out of the old car to be enveloped by two hugs. Hugging them she opened the back door and ushered them in. Getting into her seat behind the wheel after making sure their seat belts were on.

"Aweee, how are my little angels? Didn't do anything devilish today, right?"

"No, auntie we we're perfect little angels" they stated in huge smirks.

"I know that smirk you two, what did you do this time?" she said driving slowly staring into the mirror at the two children in the backseats.

"Spit it out, and we might have time to pass by Mcdonalds on the way home."

"Well you know that boy we told you that was picking on us and some others as well."

"Oh that Donzou kid right?!"

"Yeah that's him" said the little girl. "Well we did what you told us and told the teacher."

Sakura smirked, "good job I am so proud of you" but before she finished her nephew interrupted.

"The teacher talked to him, but at break he didn't stop bullying and started attacking another kid. So we…" he was interrupted by his sister.

"…found a cockroach and placed it on him," she claimed excitedly, "and he screamed like a girl and ran out of the class" they said in union chuckling evilly, joined by a chuckle from Sakura herself. (Japan has a lot of cockroaches, or so my friends tell me, but it's called gokiburi, it think)

"But my plan was full proof" said Sakura, "I guess I shouldn't believe those movies" she muttered to herself. "You guys, lets not tell mommy about this okay? Pinky promise!" they placed their pinkies together and shook them. "Okay now let's grab a bite," Sakura claimed as they parked next to McDonald's. The children gazed upon it with excitement. She opened her door and proceeded to open theirs, and then unbuckled them.

"Okay what will it be?" she asked her devilish twin's.

"CHEESE BURGER HAPPY MEALS" the shouted in sync.

After ordering the food, they sat on what to be a clean table and started to munch on the meal. Sakura gazed at her niece and nephew, they were twins, identical. They had their mother's eyes and father's hair definitely. They were growing up so fast, one moment they would fit in the palm of your hand the next they are almost catching up to her waist.

Satō (meaning sugar in Japanese) had always cut her hair to the length of her brothers to make sure no one could tell them apart. She loved tricking people and most of the time they would switch uniforms and play many pranks, trust Sakura she received many complaints from the school. She would tell the school she would deal with it personally, but could not personally punish them they were just too adorable.

Rei (meaning example in Japanese) on the other hand was easily riled up into anything fun. He is older by two minutes, and has some of his father's school day tactics in him. He has a little something interesting in him, he has a lazy kind of simple life on one side and when angered he may seem like the son of the devil himself. Usually when it happens all it takes is Satō poking his "funny" point as she claims to calm him down, his dark side was only shown once and it was very um…interesting. Another tale for another time I guess.

They were in their uniforms the male uniforms were black shorts accompanied by a white blazer kind of sailor thing with black and orange decorative lines. The crest of the school was on the right side of the uniform. Satō's uniform was a black skirt and white sailor like shirt with black and orange lines on the skirt, shirt and stockings. (I will add a picture of the uniform on my deviant account which will be posted on the bottom of this page).

Sakura really adores them like they adore her, although she is really not their auntie.

After finishing the not so healthy meal they enter the old vehicle, buckle up and drive on towards their destination Sakura's home sweet home.

"So guys, mommy will be here soon, let's clean up a bit while I make some dinner m'kay."

"M'Kay" they replied, dashing to their room to stuff everything under the bed.

Sakura glanced at the clock. She just began to place the beginnings of the meal in the pan when she heard the door open and a shout. "Tadaima!" (I'm Back)

"Okaerinasai" (welcome back) greeted Sakura.

"Thanks for picking up the kids today; I hope they weren't much trouble."

"No trouble at all, they were the most perfect angels" Sakura responded happily.

You could hear the pitter patter of children feet running down the stairs and shouting "Mommy".

"Satō, Rei how are you my little darlings? How was school?" Hinata said, hugging her children. (Yup! you guessed it the mother is Hinata the father… you will have to wait for that.)

"How was work?" Sakura asked.

"Good Good, but things are getting a little tight, more workers are being fired" Hinata replied, "I hope that I won't be one of them either."

"Don't worry, you work the hardest, you won't be fired, trust me!" Sakura said reassuringly.

"Did he call yet?!" Sakura asked changing the subject.

"No" Hinata replied sadly.

"He must still be on the plane" Sakura declared.

Hinata practically like her own sister was staying over the holidays. Sakura didn't want Hinata to stay alone while Naruto was away and having two children to care for. Who knew Naruto had it in him to become CEO of the martial arts industry. Sakura recollected memories of the blond idiot in the good old days. She was glad that the idiot finally realized Hinata's feelings and they were inseparable from that point on.

After telling their mother about their day and missing out the bully incident, they went up stairs to wash up.

"What's for dinner?" Hinata asked, grabbing an apron to help out.

"Stir fry, sound good?" questioned the rosette.

"Sounds good." Replied the not so shy Hyuuga or should I now say Uzumaki.

"After dinner we should head to the mall it seems like there is a bargain going on right now, and it will also help that the twins could show me what they want 'Santa' to get them!" Sakura giggled who was soon joined by Hinata.

"Yeah, seems like a plan" Hinata agreed.

One hour and thirty minutes later…

"Finally we found a parking spot" exclaimed Sakura, "Ha Ha suckers try finding another spot" continued she, with Hinata and the kids slightly giggling at her tactics.

"So we have about 3 hours before closing," Sakura stated, "let's go!"

Rei and Sato each took the adults hand and followed them into the over bombarded mall.

"Okay you guys this is the important part, remember to hold onto our hands the entire time, there is so many people we wouldn't want you to get lost m'kay" Hinata told her children, as they headed towards the toy shop. "If you do this mommy will buy some nice warm drinks after"

"Kay" the two chirped.

Entering the store, Rei and Sato were so excited, so many toys and so little time. Hinata took Sato's hand, Sakura took Rei's and they scourged through the store. They found toy's that Sato had wanted and now it was Rei's turn. He easily spotted what he wanted, a Ben Ten watch with live action voice and alien switching gears, and there was only two more left. Just as Sakura was about to grab it a Red head took all of them, making Rei release a sad expression, so Sakura did what she could.

"Anou sumimasen(um excuse me)!" she tapped the red head on the shoulder. Turning around the man faced Sakura. They were silent for a couple of minutes. Till…

"Yes what is it?" he asked.

"Um I just was wondering if I can have one of the toys in your hand, since you have two, my boy loves Ben Ten. So ahh…"

"No" he replied shortly.

'Well that's rude,' Sakura said to herself.

"There may be another shipment of these coming, why don't you ask one of the staff members, I am sure they would solve this problem for you. Sorry" he said, and walked away with that and the toys.

"Thanks" she said and turned to her nephew, who looked really bummed now.

Soon a staff member came by, and Sakura got their attention. "Excuse me, do you know when the next shipment for these toys will arrive."

"Sorry ma'am, I don't know when, shipments have been delayed recently but if you leave your name and phone number I can call you when it comes in."

"Alright," responded Sakura. She wrote down her name and phone number, and gave it to the staff member, who then wrote the toy being requested.

"Thanks for the all trouble I put you in", stated Sakura and exchanged Rei's hand for the toys in Hinata's arm, telling her to take them for that warm drink. When they were out of sight, Sakura took the toys for Satō and went purchase them. She was bummed that this strange person got in the way with finishing her shopping, 'oh well, I guess it can't be helped she thought'. When she reached the counter the same red head man was in front of her in the line up, 'great', was all she could think of. She was startled when she heard him talk.

"Did you get a staff member to help you?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you."

Then it was his turn in line, "That'll be 49.95 sir, debt or visa, with staff discount!" replied the ogling cheeky lady at the till.

"Cash" he said and dropping a 100 dollar bill on the counter not bothering to look at the smitten teen. After receiving his change he left, leaving a besotted clerk and a 'not caring Sakura'.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" questioned the love-struck infatuated teen.

"um sure" replied Sakura.

"Did you know he's the store owner?!"

That was news to Sakura, "really!"

"He also owns most of the stores in this mall, and other chains outside."

Then Sakura remembered him and what he said in front of Rei, 'Stupid arrogant jerk.'

"Well I hope his children are happy?" I said.

"What? He is single and has no children."

Now this really surprised Sakura, "Then why did he buy those toys?"

"Charity, he usually comes down here and picks up toys to give away!" she added.

'Well he could have at least given me one, at least it's a good cause, I guess' she told herself.

"That'll be $135.76." Sakura took out her wallet, and gave the clerk her visa. Sakura loved to spoil the twins. So far she bought 3 toys for Satō, dark purple shiny roller blades, a teddy bear and a Pokemon game for her Nintendo DS. For Rei she bought him two out of three things he wanted, a soccer ball, and a prince of Persia game for his Nintendo DS. All that was missing was the Ben Ten toy. "Thank you ma'am" said the girl as she handed her back the card and placed the toys in the bag.

Sakura took the bags and made her way out of the mall and to the car to place the 'secret Santa gifts' in the trunk. As she made her way to the parking lot she noticed that the Red head was also walking in the same direction as her but with more items in hand. Trying not to get noticed she turns her head away and walks to the car placing the items quickly in the trunk and bolted back into the mall, finally catching up to Hinata and her twins, sitting at a table near the window, in the coffee like shop.

"Auntie Sakura, where have you been" the adorable voices proclaimed.

"Just went a little shopping for the staff members at the hospital." Sakura replied, trying to hide the lie.

"So what are you munchkins having?"

"I'm having kokoa (hot chocolate), Rei's having ichigo gyūnyū (strawberry milk), and mommies having kōhi (coffee)," Satō explained.

"Alright, I am going to get me a drink, then, I'll join you," informed the rosette.

She then approached the counter after the two minute line up.

"What will it be ma'am," the thirty year old looking male asked.

"Um, I'll have a miruk-tī (tea with milk), and four Christmas cookies" she asked, just as she was to pay, a dominant male voice which Sakura knew she heard before spoke out.

"Add in another miruk-tī," he commanded and placed a 20, on the counter. Sakura turned to the man, 'yup the red head'. Just as she was going to retaliate, he spoke up again.

"No, I'm paying, it's to apologize for earlier." He claimed as he received the change.

"Uh, Thank you," she said as they waited at the side.

"Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara" he said as he left his hand out for her to shake. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura" replied she, taking the hand and smiling. (Usually in Japan you say last names first, more polite)

"Would you like to join my family and me?" She asked him turning to show him the family at the back wall next to the window.

"Sure, thank you" he replied.

"Order up," interrupted a voice.

"So how is the shopping going?" she asked.

"So far so good, it's pretty busy though" their eyes adjusted to the mall showing flocks of people.

"Yeah" she said as they reached the table getting surprised moonlight eyes.

"Oh this is my niece, nephew, and sister, Sato, Rei and Hinata Uzumaki. Guys this is Sabaku no Gaara."

"Nice to meet you" was exchanged between them, as Sakura grabbed another chair and added it to their table.

Gaara was surprised a bit he thought that Rei was her child, but clearly after looking at Hinata he thought otherwise. Then he began the conversation.

"Uzumaki, is it?" getting a reply nod from Hinata, "How is Naruto doing?"

"Good, thank you. He's traveling overseas for a bit."

"Here" Sakura gave him half of her cookie. Taking a sip of her drink she gazed upon Gaara, just realizing his looks for the first time.

"No it's okay."

"No eat it, it's really good" Sakura said, getting nods from the twins as well. He took the piece and placed it in his mouth.

His phone beeps interrupting on further conversation.

"I have to go," he said, "thanks for your time."

"Alright, bye" waved the group, as he turned to go 'fix the problem'.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gaara really wanted to smash something now, he finally got to know her name, but some idiot known as his brother just had to get in the way, and remind him of his appointment to meet the previous owners of his new company. Some valet brought his silver Porsche the latest model in fact. Anyway, he handed a tip, got in the car and raced down the highway to meet the previous owners to get the keys to the establishment. He for a while was planning renovate the building and make it a hotel with a couple shops in the first three floors, he already planned to keep any workers left from the previous owner and set up a shop on the second floor. The previous establishment used to be a jewelry company, but was very unsuccessful, the location was at the edge of town, making it pointless to buy there, another factor was that there financial trouble due to less customers, and so they made a deal with his company that they would sell most of their items and the rest would be given to Gaara for the grand opening of the hotel at the end of March.

"Hello Sabaku-san," greeted the old couple that owned the establishment.

He replied his greetings and they headed into the office to get the keys, and get an explanation on how the couple wanted to break the news to the employs on Monday.

After an hour he drove headed back to his house, located in one of the most prestigious hotels. Yup he owned this one which was basically on the other side of the city.

Back at the mall, and after the family finished consuming whatever was left of the cookie and drinks they made there way to a decoration store.

"Alright, we need to get some new ornaments for this tree" Sakura said clenching her fist, "so let's go to this store it looks promising."

The trio followed her into the store, choosing ornaments, and other decorations for the house. Soon after they finished with this they headed to a children's clothing store and bought a couple outfits for many upcoming dance. Sato finished trying on her creamy yellow dress and came out of the dressing room parading in outfit.

"awwhhh Kawaii (Cute)," Sakura and Hinata said, taking a pictures with their cell phones.

She continued trying outfits; then Rei came out wearing black pants and a red top with buttons. He pouted letting them know he didn't like this one bit, so being the pushovers they were they gave him another outfit to try on.

An hour later…

"Good thing we finished up in time" Sakura said carrying a couple of bags in one hand and holding Rei's in the other. Hinata carrying a few bags and maintaining her grip on Sato. The twins were getting tired, Hinata took the children handing Sakura the bags and placed them in their seat, making sure they were buckled, while the rosette placed the bags in the trunk. They then seated themselves and drove off.

"So I guess tomorrow is our turn, right?!" Sakura asked the moonlighted eyed female next to her.

"Yup, we need some dress's, and remember your coming to my works Christmas party!"

"Shopping whoop de do" Sakura cried. "Well at least well be over with it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, well go to the new boutique, the say it is best in town." Hinata said.

"Yeah sure, but after the surgery I have to do tomorrow. Who's going to look after the twins though?"

"Uncle Neji" Teased Hinata.

Sakura laughed then realized something, "WAIT NEJI IS COMING."

"Yup, he wanted to surprise you."

"But I thought he was in Hiroshima doing business right now."

"He finished a day early, you could say?"

"Well this is great. He'll be joining us for the Christmas Eve party we're having. YOSH!"

"I think Lee is having an effect on you."

"Yeah I guess so…" Sakura smiled.

Arriving at their destination they took the sleepy children inside and emptied out the trunk. Locking up and went to bed, awaiting tomorrow.

**Sakura**

**Occupation- Surgeon **

**Age-25**

**Availability status: Yes**

**Family: no**

**Hinata**

**Occupation-(unknown till next chapter probably)**

**Age-24**

**Availability status: Taken**

**Family: Yes, Father, Sister, Cousin, Husband, two children.**

**Naruto**

**Occupation- CEO of Martial Arts Company**

**Age-25**

**Availability status: Taken**

**Family: Yes, Wife, 2 children, Father in law, sister in law, and cousin in law.**

**Gaara**

**Occupation- Owns many chains of malls, stores and hotels, billionaire **

**Age-26**

**Available: Yes**

**Family: Yes, Brother, Sister, Brother-in-law, nephew.**

**Neji**

**Occupation-Unknown**

**Age-26**

**Availability stat**us: **unknown**

**Family: 2 cousins in law, and a father in law.**

**Lee**

**Occupation-Unknown**

**Age-26**

**Availability status: Unknown**

**Family: No**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ end of the chapter.

Greetings everyone, yeah I haven't updated my other stories yet, yeah sorry bout that. I have a lot of things to do so I will try to update most of my stories during the Christmas break.

Please let me know in your **Reviews which ****ONE**** story you would like me to update, the one that has more votes for I will update.**

**Be on the look out for more new stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys just wanted to clear some things up from the last chapter the twins are fraternal not identical, but they look the same. Alright and they are in the first grade. Please read and review. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. (Let me know if there is anything you like or should be changed) **

Chapter 2: Such a blast!

_Recap:_

_An hour later…_

"_Good thing we finished up in time" Sakura said carrying a couple of bags in one hand and holding Rei's in the other. Hinata carrying a few bags and maintaining her grip on Sato. The twins were getting tired, Hinata took the children handing Sakura the bags and placed them in their seat, making sure they were buckled, while the rosette placed the bags in the trunk. They then seated themselves and drove off._

"_So I guess tomorrow is our turn, right?!" Sakura asked the moonlighted eyed female next to her._

"_Yup, we need some dress's, and remember your coming to my works Christmas party!" _

"_Shopping whoop de do" Sakura cried. "Well at least well be over with it tomorrow."_

"_Tomorrow, well go to the new boutique, the say it is best in town." Hinata said._

"_Yeah sure, but after the surgery I have to do tomorrow. Who's going to look after the twins though?"_

"_Uncle Neji" Teased Hinata._

_Sakura laughed then realized something, "WAIT NEJI IS COMING."_

"_Yup, he wanted to surprise you."_

"_But I thought he was in Hiroshima doing business right now."_

"_He finished a day early, you could say?"_

"_Well this is great. He'll be joining us for the Christmas Eve party we're having. YOSH!"_

"_I think Lee is having an effect on you."_

"_Yeah I guess so…" Sakura smiled._

_Arriving at their destination they took the sleepy children inside and emptied out the trunk. Locking up and they went to bed, awaiting tomorrow._

_END OF RECAP_

Gaara awoke to an annoying light in his face; 'damn I knew I should have turned the blinds last night' reminded the obliviously grumpy red head. To top it all off his cell went off.

"DAMN IT WHOS CALLING ME SO EARLY IN THE F'ING MORNING" he shouts into the phone.

"Glad to hear you're voice baby brother, yeah I'm fine, thanks" she said sarcastically.

"Temari what the hell are you waking me so darn early for?" questioned the angered red head.

"Well you remember what today is right?"

"No"

"It's my anniversary today, I told you a week ago and you said you would watch Toshi while Shikamaru and I go on our honey moon for a week?

"When did I…" he was cut off by his sister's voice.

"Last week when we were having dinner as a family, remember at the restaurant, you already promised Toshi that you would baby-sit while I'm gone. You better not he's excited to spend the week with you."

"Ah fine" he spat.

"Okay drop by around 3 at the store, Toshi will be there, and I need you to take over my shift at 3, no one could fill in for me today, please I owe you one. Thanks" She said quickly and shut the phone before he had a chance to retaliate.

"WAIT NO" he said lifting the covers, and heading for the shower.

He knew he was the best choice to baby-sit Toshi 'cause Kankuro would probably kill the twerp before a day has passed by. Toshi himself was not a bad kid, just really quiet and shy. The kid hardly does anything. Finishing drying himself he wrapped the towel around his waist, and proceeded to his drawers to get the garments he needed. As soon as he completed this errand he took some calls to his various chains of business.

"Thank god that's over" he said taking the elevator to the lobby were he was greeted by staff and piles of paperwork needing his attention, and a latte, the way he liked it. His valet brought the Porsche to the front entrance; he tossed the folders to the seat adjacent to him, the latte in the cup holder, put on his sunglasses and rammed the pedal. 'Time to make hell' he told himself, rushing to his first destination, the mall, deliveries have been delayed, and he needed to sort out the mess.

At the mall toy department store…

Talking, more like an aggressive temperamental tone, Gaara asked about the reason behind the delayed shipment, whom was later informed by the manager, the person in charge of the shipment was having heart surgery. Then he remembered the emerald eyed beauty he encountered last night. His mind swayed to thoughts of her. Realizing where he was he snapped out of his day dreams and asked for the list of names who were waiting for the next shipment of toys, skimming through the list he couldn't believe, the girl he'd been dreaming of last night and today, had listed her information.

"Alright, thanks for the information I'll get on it, I'll be in the office" he said a little less moody. He took the clipboard and circled her name; taking his phone he called the shipment crew.

"Hello" asked a voice on the other end.

"Hello this is Sabaku no Gaara"

"Yes sir, what do you need sir."

"About the shipment, one of my employees is in the hospital right now and I'm wondering if you could update me on the delayed shipment."

The poor soul on the other end was trembling in fear of losing his job, "Yes, it is actually here sir, but no one has come to pick it up."

"Incompetent fools" he shouted, letting his rage be known to the world. "I will send the manager to pick it up," and slammed the phone hard making the person on the other end twitch. 'Wait a minute' he looked at the clip board, and got an idea. Maybe today will be his lucky day. He saw Sakura's number and dialed her up. No one, ever, ever stops a Sabaku from getting what they want.

"Hello," a voice definitely not Sakura's answered. Now this was making him angry, 'why did this person have Sakura's phone, or could it be she left the wrong number'.

"Hello," repeated the voice.

"I am looking for Sakura, Haruno Sakura?"

"Oh yes, she is operating right now; may I leave a message?"

"No I was just wondering what hospital she is working at, I have something important to give her."

"Sure, um it's the medical hospital on thirty-Third Avenue."

"Thanks" he grumbled to the man and shut the phone. Looking at his watch, he still had about 2 hours. Another thing Sabaku's do not do other than not wait is, say thanks (unless it's for hot girls as Kankuro puts it, or getting something you want, or it's usually to blind the girl to make her think your nice.) Either way it's manipulation.

Getting out of his office he called for the manager, and gave him instructions to pick up the rest of the shipment, while he gets what he needed, just a toy to impress his maiden.

He got to the warehouse and picked up the ticket he needed to see the girl, was just 10 minutes away if you were a slow poke, he jumped into his car and zoomed to his destination. After reaching his target, and picking up the box with the Ben Ten toys, signing some documents, he rushed to the hospital. Glancing on the watch he found out he had an hour to kill. He reached the hospital and asked for directions only to find out…

Sakura had finished the surgery early and got her phone back from her secretary.

"Did anyone call?"

"Yes miss, he said he was coming to deliver something."

"Who?!"

"He didn't leave a name but said it was important."

"Look if he comes, tell him to call me, tell him I am sorry I couldn't meet up, 'kay?"

"Sure Doctor Haruno."

"Alright thanks." She said taking a shortcut to the parking lot.

Gaara ran into the hospital, and asked the reception where to find Sakura. "Um she usually goes by her office, it's on the second floor, go right when exit the elevators over there and follow the hallway down, her secretary will be able to let you know where she is?"

"Thanks," rushing up he followed the hall and found the secretary.

"I called earlier,"

"Oh I'm sorry you just missed her, she said she was sorry that she can't meet up with you, and to call her phone."

Now his mood wasn't so cheerful. He walked down to his Porsche and started the ignition, dialing her number.

"Hello"

"Hi it's me"

"Oh Sabaku-san"

"Just Gaara" he proclaimed.

"Alright Gaara,"

"I came to deliver the toy to you at the hospital, but your secretary said you left."

"Oh yes, sorry if I'd known it was you I would have waited a bit longer,"

"Is there somewhere we can meet, perhaps today?"

"I'm afraid not, I have to go shopping with my sister, we're still not done shopping for the holidays, but we could meet tomorrow night at 8 and have coffee."

"Uh sure, where do you live I can pick you up,"

"That's not necessary; I've already troubled you too much,"

"No it's fine," he said waiting for her to give him directions.

"Are you sure, I can meet you if it's more convenient?"

"No it's no trouble at all"

"Okay, um, I live at 3232 Yama-to road."

He easily memorized that address.

"Are you sure I mean…"

"No really, it's fine, see you at 8"

"Yeah see you, bye"

He looked at his watch, noticing it was almost time for him to go meet up with his sister at his shop.

Sakura was excited yet nervous, 'how did he get my number' she pondered, 'oh yeah I left my info at the store. Crap, what am I going to do, man it's been a long, long time since I've been on a date.'

As she reached the house she entered, and beckoned for Hinata's aid.

"Hinata, I think I just agreed to go on a date."

"Really with whom?!"

"You remember Gaara right?"

"Yes, this is great you haven't gone out in a while now?"

"That is precisely my point."

"Hush it will be okay, and anyway what are you doing?"

"Were going to have coffee tomorrow night at 8"

They continued their rant on tomorrow's date till they figured out time was running out and the shops were going to close in about an hour and half from now.

"What time is it now?"

"3:00"

"Oh dear we better hurry?" said the moonlighted eyed female.

"So where is that store you heard about?"

"It's on 21st avenue and 66th street" Hinata replied, as they drove off in that direction.

----

----

"Finally, you're late" shouted an angry blonde. "Do you know what time it is? Its 3:10. I still have a lot of things that need to be done at home before I leave."

Taking in the appearance of the store he knew it was something he wouldn't like. Gaara just entered the store and ignored the rampaging blonde to his little nephew perched on a stool reading a book, probably a grade or two higher than his level. Thinking about it Toshi was smarter for his grade, but Temari wanted him to have a normal childhood, unlike theirs, which was boarding schools and top universities etc…

"Uncle Gaara" whispered the voice, with a small smile planted on his face.

"Anyway, since you're finally here, let me explain a couple of things."

Zoning out of her voice he took in his surroundings, "NO WAY, I am not taking over this shop" shouted the conned man.

Just before Temari was going to strike back, he started to walk out until the doors chime gave way.

"Gaara-san what are you doing here?"

"Sa…Sakura"

"Surprise" she said awkwardly, earning a soft smile from the red head.

A silence was taken in the store, Temari used this opportunity…

"He's filling in for me, just today, while I go on my honey moon" interjected Temari.

"Oh" Sakura said.

"Well since you're here, is their anything you're looking for?"

"Yeah"

"We need a couple of outfits for upcoming occasions" Hinata interfered.

"Okay, well I'll give you a hand, my brother will take over. Did you have any style in mind, or perhaps color?"

"Yes we had some colors in mind like red and black, maybe green, right Sakura?!"

The dazed rosette snapped out of her mind, "Yes, Yes" she said quickly, turning her gaze away from Gaara's eyes. Toshi touched Gaara's hand trying to find out what's wrong with him.

"Who's this?" Sakura asked in adoration. "He's adorable."

"I know, isn't he, this is my son," chirped Temari.

"Ahh Kawaii, I wish you could meet my niece and nephew, there about your age."

The kid hid a smile, and tried to hide behind the counter.

"Okay, I got to get going" Temari said, "I'll see you in a week" she hugged Toshi, "be good for uncle Gaara, and Gaara take care of Toshi." Temari continued catching a glimpse of her brother eying the rosette, then left.

"Alright why don't we try them on?" suggested Hinata.

Nodding she followed the raven girl give Sakura a dress to try. This really was his lucky day. Hinata took a dress from the pile, and they ushered their way to the dressing room. Sakura tried on the green dress finding it a little tight. It was beautiful though; saw her image reflected by the mirror. The dark green dress stopped a little over the knee tied beautifully around the neck. Her hair was arranged in a bun still from work making it a remarkable beautiful matching coincidence.

"Sakura are you done, come out and let's see."

Gaara was eagerly awaiting Sakura to exit so he may catch a sight of the pink haired beauty, covered in elegant clothing, now very thankful that his sister owned this franchise.

'Crap' she uttered. It's not that she didn't want to show Hinata, it's just that she was nervous going out knowing Gaara was out there too. Knowing it was futile she exited, seeing all eyes on her.

"Wow you look awesome, Sakura" praised Hinata. Sakura averted her gaze to the ground trying to avoid eye contact with a certain red head.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she uncle," whispered Toshi, earning a nod from his stricken uncle.

"What do you think, Sabaku-san?" Hinata asked, getting the attention of the pink haired lady.

"Magnificent", he stated almost as soon as Hinata uttered those words. Keeping his hands clenched at his side, knowing if he didn't he would be all over her right there and then. And that would probably scare her off...no he wouldn't want that.

"Hinata, I think your dress is gorgeous, Naruto would be pleased I'm sure" Sakura changed the subject.

"Really you think so?" Hinata's dress was a black festive dress, long and it dragged a little on the ground, the straps around the edge of the shoulders accompanied in the middle a small white gem.

"Yup, Gaara-san?" Sakura asked in search of agreement.

"Ah yes I'm pretty sure Naruto will like It." he said recollecting his mind.

Hinata blushed, "Thank you" she said, and then went back into the dressing room, to try on another outfit.

Sakura took another dress from the pile, it was a deep red, and then headed to the dressing room leaving a stunned Gaara.

Hinata came out of the room first wearing a dark amethyst dress, parted at the side with a white underneath, it was strapless, but came with a shawl in the same color. The design on the dress followed the chest part to the parting of the lower part of the dress. She came out and awaited her friend in the dressing room next to her.

Sakura came out wearing the long deep red gown, it looked ravishing on her to certain people in the room, however she thought was overboard for a party, and chose a simple black dress a little similar to the green dress that she had tried on earlier.

Looking at the watch Hinata spoke out, "Shoot Neji is waiting with the children at the restaurant."

"Yipes he's probably not going to let this go, huh?"

"You know what he's like."

"Punctuality, or else another lecture"

"Yup" Hinata sighed, as they took the dresses to the counter, were a red head was trying to find out about this Neji's relationship to the rosette he laid eyes on once again, apparently showing a liking to her.

"Did you find everything to your liking" he asked, after realizing they were waiting to pay.

"Yes, thank you" Hinata stated, paying for the two choices of gowns.

"I hope we didn't trouble you too much" Sakura initiated the converse between the red head and herself.

"No trouble at all" he stated as he rung in the prices.

"Sakura I'll go start the car"

"Kay"

She paid the amount and he placed the gowns in a cover and handed it to her, "By the way, I happen to have got the shipment with me right now, would you like to get"

"Sorry"

"The toy, the one for your nephew I believe it was, I have it in my car would you like to.."

"Oh sure, thanks so much" she followed him to his car, stunned at the breath-taking Porsche. He opened the door giving her a glimpse of the inside leathered seating and many features. He brought out the toy from the back seat and returned to her, toy at hand, she took out her wallet to pay, but was stopped by his bigger hands on hers. She looked at him and he returned a gaze ordering her not to even think of paying.

"No the shipment was the companies fault, and it's a gift from me" he stated, "but, I" she interjected.

"At least let me repay you with tomorrow nights drink, it's the least I could do for"

"Don't say "troubling me", you're not any trouble, but if you would like to repay me, would you still join me for coffee tomorrow night"

"Of course" she retorted.

"Then it's settled, I'll pick you up at 8:30, I know a good Italian coffee shop nearby here, makes the most delicious coffee and treats, and the environments good". She nodded a smile adorning her face.

He walked her to her car, "see you then" she replied as he closed the door for her. He nodded, took a step back and waved to her with a gentle smile plastered on his moon-lit face, then returned to his nephew in the store once she was far out of eyesight.

"Toshi, let's go"

He was replied with a nod, after taking the kids luggage and then headed towards his vehicle, tossing everything into the trunk and placing the seat belt on Toshi. He then proceeded to head to his home, awaiting tomorrows coffee date, but first he need to get some dinner for his nephew and himself. He also needed to find out who this "Neji" person was, and how is he related to her.

"Such a coincidence, eh Sakura"

"Yes, who knew, it's a small world I guess" she stated, a little embarrassed of the her tactics earlier.

"What's in your hand?"

"Oh, it's that toy Rei wanted, he gave it to me just now"

"That's great, but how did he get another one, I thought they were sold out?"

"Well you know that toy store, well, he owns it" Sakura claimed her hand behind her head, while she chuckled nervously.

"Really!" Hinata stated.

Sakura nodded foolishly, then changed the subject, "so what time is it?"

"6"

"Crap, were half an hour late" uttered the stunned rosette.

"We don't have time to change"

"It's better that way, I'd rather not face 2 lectures for being late."

"Alright to the restaurant."

20 minutes later in the restaurant.

"Uncle Neji, where's mommy"

"She'll be here soon"

"Uncle Neji"

"Yes"

"I need to go to the bathroom, where is it?"

"Do you see the kitchen?"

"Yes"

"Turn right at the kitchen and there will be a sign on a door"

"Kay"

"Uncle Neji, my crayon broke" Stated Satō, portraying her sad puppy dog eyes.

Neji signaled a waiter, whom rushed to his side.

"I was wondering, what kind of service do you have"

"a…"

"Bad one, these crayons are not strong enough for a kid to color with" stated his cold demeanor.

"Sir, we…"

"Do you know who I am; I could buy this business in a matter of seconds and change every waiter with a single snap, understood"

"Yes sir, I'll go bring stronger crayons"

"Good" he said glaring as the waiter rushed away in fear, consoling the child, and insuring another 'stronger' crayon would be on its way. It had been a long day with the twins, they had pestered him plenty and he had trained them in martial arts for a bit. He himself owned many franchises such as five star restaurants, Martial arts programs, and a couple Hotels.

"Unlce Neji" called a person, and it was not either Rei's or Satō's voice so it must be…

"Good to see you too Sakura, Hinata." he replied coolly, "You're late"

"Here's your crayons sir" said the appointed waiter and ran away.

"What's this Neji, I didn't know that you like to color pictures that much" she teased taking the adjacent seat to Neji.

"Funny as ever aren't you"

"Yup" Countered Hinata, "Where's Rei?"

"Coming from the bathroom" gestured Neji with his face.

"So how did they behave today?"

"Fine as always; they will make perfect assassin's that's for sure" Neji complemented.

"No they will not" proclaimed Sakura hugging the twins and shunning them from their uncles view, "Sato will become the most beautiful model or singer on earth, and Rei will become the best soccer player or singer" she stated attracting attention, from everyone. Thanks to Neji's cold stare at the eavesdroppers everyone returned to their meals.

"Sakura, are you done" he questioned.

"Perhaps" she pouted, as Neji placed his hand out for her to take, lifting her from the ground.

"So how was Hiroshima, at this time of year?"

"Not bad"

She smiled as a new waiter came to take their orders, the other was too disturbed to come back.

"Neji did you hear?" Hinata claimed.

"What?"

"Sakura has a date tomorrow?"

"Really!" he gazed deeply at the rosette.

"How did this happen?" questioned he.

If looks could kill, well you get the point, however the rosette didn't.

"Well we met at the mall, he seems like a great guy and…" she continued to talk, while Neji continued to flame on the inside. He needed to find out who his competition was, and quickly dispose of this man. He had like the rosette for many years, but he new that she was very dense, multiple time he had tried to make his feelings known to her but she didn't understand and thought of it as a nice friendly gesture. It looked like he'd have to step up a notch.

"Were going to a café tomorrow night" that is when Neji exited his trance and returned to the conversation. He'll need to act fast.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story so far, I will not be updating anything after tonight till my next break, please stay tuned. REVIEWS WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ENJOYED OR HATED SO I MAY CHANGE A FEW THINGS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favorites and alerts.**

xRedHasAppearedx

tella2233

lxl lxl

.Charm.42

xVallyValValx

Akatsukifan1

Twisted Musalih

iscmk3

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

**Ja ne!**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry it's taking me long to update. Now the problem is since I have many stories I cannot choose which one to update. And I can not update them all because I have school. So please vote on my fanfiction page. I will close the poll on Thursday of this week, and place the results. I will replace this note with the winning choice story. Be on the look out. Don't forget to Read and Review!

Here are the choices

Group 1: His pick, instant grudges, the movie becomes real

or

Group 2: Old friends we forget and remember, Holiday special, It started with a bag of cookies

or

Group 3: Promised, Lost, I will break free

or

Group 4: Imprisoned, Glow in the dark mini-golf, The suna phantom

or

Group 5: Sakura's Birthmark, Neji the babysitter ,Gomenasai

or

Group 6: Mending the broken heart, These blind eyes of mine, Kakashi's handbook

Or

Choose carefully (you can choose up to 5), cause I will be not be updating some stories until the middle of Summer

GaaSakuforever O.o

Ja ne!


End file.
